


Fire & Lust

by Quaking_Rapture



Category: Quaking Rapture
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut, idk wtf it is but im doin it, keahi about to do so guud, kthx, not innoccent, not quite quakers, time for sexiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaking_Rapture/pseuds/Quaking_Rapture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/ov8y2g-l-610x610-low+neckline-earning+gown-black+dress-pleats-pleated+dress-flowey-classy+dress-sexy+dress-classy+sexy+dress-fabulous-floor+length+black+dress-plunge+neckline-plunge+v+neck-high+sli.jpg </p>
<p>Keahi's Dress ;)</p>
<p>https://56.media.tumblr.com/bf80b286d01b0e3518bc9351bf40a1fd/tumblr_njzkjwsDx01skoa6po1_1280.jpg</p>
<p>Promo's suit ;)))</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fire & Lust

**Author's Note:**

> http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/ov8y2g-l-610x610-low+neckline-earning+gown-black+dress-pleats-pleated+dress-flowey-classy+dress-sexy+dress-classy+sexy+dress-fabulous-floor+length+black+dress-plunge+neckline-plunge+v+neck-high+sli.jpg 
> 
> Keahi's Dress ;)
> 
> https://56.media.tumblr.com/bf80b286d01b0e3518bc9351bf40a1fd/tumblr_njzkjwsDx01skoa6po1_1280.jpg
> 
> Promo's suit ;)))

The door handle rattled and soon after the door itself busted open, a pinkette slipping in and stretching in the entry way, "Awwww man. That dinner was so _goooood_. We need to go out more often. I really suck at cooking. Ok I probably dont but when we eat food like that I really really do." Keahi tossed their apartment keys into a bowl that settled on a narrow table near the door. She then slipped off her jacket and began to hang it in the hall closet. Prometheus followed in behind her, smiling at her charm, "You probably say that every time. I think you just love food." He paused and couldnt help but notice the damn dress she was wearing. It was like she was _begging_ him to look. The dress was black and shaped her body pretty damn nicely. The back of it was moderately low and reveled plenty of skin, and due to the fabric of the dress, it settled nicely around her ass. Keahi brought her hair over her shoulder and looked at him, her ruby gaze finally looking back at him and blinking. "Prometheus?"

 

The golden hair male gave her a smile took off his formal coat, hanging it right after her and towering over her. She immediately noticed how close he had gotten and couldnt help but shudder a gasp. Just the response he wanted. "I'm going to go and take my jewelry off, " Keahi quickly slipped from out under him and slipped to their bedroom, walking into the bathroom and slid off her earrings and necklace. She looked into the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair, " _Fuck_ I need to settle down." Just sometimes...she really fucking craved him. She was actually surprised he wasnt following her into the bedroom and slipping into pajamas already. Keahi walked out and back to the main room of their place and found him sitting on the couch, waiting for her. Slowly and confidently he slid his hand onto his thigh and gave it a soft  _pat!_ Once and firm, not taking his eyes off of her. Keahi slipped off her shoes, then shuddered eagerly and walked over to him..and like a switch she got her shit together, sliding onto him, the slit in her dress becoming useful and allowing her to reveal her bare leg as she stepped towards him and brought a knee beside both his hips, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her face close to his. "Need something?"

 

Prometheus reached up and brushed her bangs out of her face, smirking, "Yeah, you, short stuff." He brushed his lips onto hers and immediately the tension was relieved. She pressed her lips eagerly onto his and placed her groin firmly on his pelvis. His hands slid to her lower back, pressing her closer to him and making sure she was well aware that he was turned on at his point. Their kisses began to grow breathy, especially when he slowed down to transition to her jawline, her neck, then in between the soft cleavage of her breasts that her dress happily revealed. Keahi tossed her head back gently, stretching back for him and trusting his hands that were at the nap of her back. She ran her fingers through the side of his hair and let out a soft breath, her skin crawling with goosebumps from every kiss he gave her. She came back to him and kissed him again, undoing his tie and slowly sliding it off, stroking it maybe once just to mess with his head, then tossed it aside. He kissed her roughly and slid his hands to her rear end, cupping each cheek perfectly in his palms and gripping. The pinkette quickly began to unbutton his shirt while he picked her up, her legs immediately wrapped around his waistline as he carried her gently to their bedroom. 

 

Gently, he tossed her onto the bed and took a step back to look at her, looking so seductive. Her dress had ridden up and revealed a great amount of her legs, and her hair was tousled and sprawled out onto the bed with a few whispy strands decorating her face. Promo bit his lip then grinned, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and  ~~perhaps a little teasingly~~ , tossing it to the side and revealing his bare chest. He kicked off his shoes and began to crawl over her, unbuckling his belt as her warm hands slid onto his arms, mapping his shoulders, his collarbone, his chest. In a brief amount of time he had returned to her lips, kissing her slowly this time and with ease, their lips aligning perfectly. His hand slid onto her thigh, her skin prickling with goosebumps once again. His fingertips stopped  _just_ at the edge of her ass, keeping a firm grip. He broke their liplock again and grazed his teeth on her bottom lip before bringing himself back to her neck. The blonde began to suckle on her skin, with the complete intention to leave a bruise when he was done. Keahi let out a soft gasp and stretched her neck, giving him full access. As he was doing so, his hand that was on her thigh kept his grip while the other began to trail under her dress, tracing the edge of her lace panties. Her nails began to lightly graze on his shoulder blades, anticipating what was about to happen and -- his hand slid down to her sex, and he could feel the vibration of her subtle moan on his lips. He let out a soft chuckle and moved his fingers slowly, circling her soft spot and feeling her grow increasingly warm and wet. "Prometheus- " Oh man, the whimpering already. Promo grinned and pulled away from her neck, kissing the spot, knowing very well that that would show in the morning. He brought his face back to hers, his mouth barely above her lips, feeling her heated gasps. "You must've really been craving this," he growled, his long hair tickling her skin. Keahi's eyes flared open and she scowled up at him, "I swear to fuck Prom if you make me release befo--" He slipped a finger inside of her before she could finish her sentence and immediately her body reacted,  flexing and adjusting to the new but familiar sensation. "What happens if I did?" he cooed, brushing his lips onto her cheek and kissing the soft skin under her eye. 

 

Keahi glared up at him again before placing both her hands on his chest and shifting their weight, immediately wrestling him and tossing him down onto the bed and climbing ontop of his pelvis once again. His hands slid up her thighs once more and settled at her hips. She smirked down at him, unzipped the side of her dress and slowly slid it up and over her head, tossing it onto the floor. Oh-oh...She wasn't even wearing a bra. Guess that saved him the trouble of unclasping it. As seductive as he tried to be that was something he always fucking sucked at. They were like those damn Chinese finger traps. How did the even work, man.

He smirked and slid his hands to her ribs, his fingertips tracing each ridge softly. Keahi leaned over to him and kissed his chest trailing up to his collar bone then back to his lips, hoping to make them feel tingly and slightly swollen by the end of the night. The ass deserved it. As she did so, he traced his hands back to her ass and slid the lace off her cheeks, feeling her bare skin and feeling himself grow even more so turned on. The fire in her returning, she kissed him roughly again, simultaneously sliding off his pants. He kicked him off then sat up, surprising her as he held her body close to his. His hand held her back right underneath the center of her shoulder blades while the opposite hand groped at one of her breasts. He listened to her soft moans and felt her hands grow progressively warmer on his shoulders. She lowered his boxers and he adjusted to help her, immediately feeling the heat of his sex by hers through the lace of her panties. She paused, her face a soft pink, "And you asked if I was craving this?"

Promo rose an eyebrow, "I never denied it." Keahi huffed at him and scowled a little, letting one of her hands get warmer until soft amounts of steam rose from it. Promo hissed at her, "God damn! Okay!" She laughed softly, then let out a surprised noise as he grabbed her arms and tossed her back down onto the bed, sliding off both of their undergarments. As excited as he was, he was determined to make the best of this. He kissed her briefly, then trailed down the center of her core, slowing down to her pelvic region. He looked up at her to see her watching and let out a brief chuckle. She scowled and looked away for a second, "Well dont stop." Prometheus kissed her pelvic line again before sliding down between her legs and immediately began to suck on her clit. Her entire body rushed with pleasure and she immediately ran her hands down to his hair, running her fingers through them as her back flexed forward, creating an arch between her and the bed. His hands grabbed her waist and to pull her closer to his mouth, his nails digging softly into her skin. She could feel herself growing warmer, trying her best to control her body temperature. He slid away from her clit and down between her nether lips with absolutely no hesitation. "Prometheus I swear if you let me fini-" she was interrupted by an uncontrolled moan and her toes immediately began to crinkle. He pulled away slowly, his lips glistening with the moisture from her sex, bringing them to her inner thigh. He looked up at her, seeing her chest rise and fall with lust, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open.  _Damn._ He crawled back up to her and brushed the tip of his nose onto hers, "Something wrong?" he laughed. Keahi brought a steaming hand to his ass and grabbed it, looking up at him, "Dont fuck with me, Prometheus." 

The blonde angled his head, "Love, what a poor choice of words.  _I already am._ " He slid his hand to one of her legs and spread it apart, placing himself between her legs and bringing his sex to hers, but not entering. He pressed the tip just at the right spot and kissed her, sucking on her top lip. Not dealing with any more of his bullshit, she wrapped the crook of one of her legs right below his ass and pushed him towards her, forcing him to enter and finally giving her some fucking relief. "Jesus  _christ_ , " she breathed, a love-drunk and happy smile already on her face. Prometheus grinned and began to move inside her, easing into a casual pace and adjusting his hands so that they were placed at each side of her head. It didn't take long for her to influence the pace a little, considering her leg was still around him and began to push him more. "Prom, _deeper,_ " she demanded. "Of course, princess," he teased, happy to agree to her whim and press further into her. Afterward he began to move faster, moving at a considerable pace, feeling how warm she was around him, feeling their skin to skin contact, how much her sex craved his. He kissed her briefly before leaning over her shoulder, fucking her considerably. He adjusted his balance and slid a hand back down to her clit, circling it with his middle finger as he slipped in and out of her. Keahi moaned in response, her leg falling from his ass and trying not to buckle. She tried to keep her knees bent, feeling herself grow warming and her breaths quickening as she began to reach climax. She noticed his hair began to glow bright, considering he was in a well..excited state. She laughed softly before being bittersweetly reminded that the end was near. He sped up as fast as he could before pushing to the hilt and grabbing the sheets, "Keahi- " "I know." she whimpered before letting out a noise of pure ecstasy, Prom synchronizing with her briefly after. He collapsed gently onto her chest, warm and damp. She ran her fingers gently through his dimlit hair and smiled to herself, "I love you." 

He looked up at her and sat back up, reaching up to kiss her chin. Afterward he slipped out of her without warning, startling her softly. Prom snickered, "Im sorry I love doing that to you." She punched his shoulder, then allowed him to lie next to her and pull her close to him, entangling his fingers in her hair and holding her to his chest. "I love you, too," he replied, his voice soft and croaky from sleep. Keahi frowned, "You always get so sleepy after sexxxx." She looked up at him to see him already drifting and sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" She kissed him gently then snuggled back into him, the two of them glowing softly.


End file.
